Earth Wars
by Nightwingrox
Summary: Padme survived giving birth and raised the twins on the Wild Space planet of Earth. Next door to Harry Potter? Who comes up with this stuff? Oh, yeah. Me. Star Wars crossover AU to both storylines, obviously. Mild swearing from Han later on.
1. Early Mornings

Newly edited.

_Sorry this is kinda short. I had more on my old computer but it crashed and most of my handwritten stuff was gone(read: lost) so I had to work from my rather abysmal memory. Sorry again. If I come across the original stuff I'll correct it, but that seems unlikely._

**

* * *

Earth**

**Wars**

**_Episode 3.1_**

_The small suburb of Little Whinging, Surrey on the planet Earth, is a quiet place to live, especially Privet Drive. Every house was exactly the same from the neatly trimmed hedges to the white-painted fences; no one would guess that there was anything out of the ordinary here. Of course, they'd be wrong. Because in one house there was something _very_ out of the ordinary. In one house, there was a secret. No, no, not _that_ house. The one next door. Number Six…_

* * *

Five-year-old Luke Skywalker groaned as his sister shook him awake on that Monday morning. 

"G' back t' bed Lei'," he moaned. "S' too early."

"It is not," insisted an annoyed Leia Skywalker, "It's ten minutes to eight and if you don't get up _now_ we'll be late."

"It can't be that late," muttered Luke as he rolled over to gaze blearily at the alarm clock he never bothered to set. After all, Leia always woke him up anyway.

He yelped, flinging his covers halfway across the room as he vaulted out of bed. Scooping up his clothes, he dashed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"You know, if you didn't stay up half the night making those stupid models, this wouldn't happen every morning!" Leia called after her twin.

Sure enough, model airplanes covered every bit of shelf space available in the room and those that could not fit on the shelves, hung from the ceiling. Three or four _dozen_ different airplanes littered the area. A desk jammed in a corner of the room held a half-assembled model of a B-14 bomber (at least that's what Leia _assumed_ it was, going by the box propped up next to it).

All of them were presents from the twins' Uncle Ben, who spent most of his time traveling from place to place on 'business' which he never elaborated on. Of course, that was just fine for both Leia and her mother, though Luke seemed completely oblivious to what his uncle was really getting up to. But really, they were all much safer not knowing the details of what happened when Uncle Ben went on missions for the Rebel Alliance. Though Leia still wasn't entirely sure what it was, she knew the Rebel Alliance was not ordinary. All those places she heard her mother and uncle talking about: Alderaan, Corellia, Corescant. Leia had never heard of any of them and when she tried to look them up in the world atlas from the bookshelf in the living room, she could find neither hide nor hair of them.

Leia shook her head. Best not to think about that. It always got her upset. And on such an important day, too.

Slowly she turned around and headed downstairs, where her brother was, no doubt, already in the kitchen bolting down his breakfast as fast as possible, not realizing that his sister had turned his clock an hour ahead.

* * *

Padme Skywalker was not surprised at the complete silence in her minivan as she drove that morning. Her son was still sulking at his sister 'evil plot to rob people of precious sleep.' Of course, Leia continued to insist that it had been for his own good. 

Padme looked in her rear view mirror as she pulled up in front of the school. Before she could say a word, however, Luke spoke up.

"Why can't you just home school us?" he half-asked, half-whined.

"Because you need to interact with children your own age. _Besides _your sister." She replied as if they had not had this argument a dozen times before.

"You could send us to a play group," suggested Leia, looking nervously out her window.

"I could," agreed Padme, "But I'm not going to."

There was a pause, then Padme had an idea.

"If you want," she offered slyly, "I could walk you in."

At this, the twins shoved the door open and lept out. Dragging their lunches and backpacks behind them.

"No thanks, Mom," they replied in unison their earlier quarrel forgotten, "We can manage."

"Have a good first day!" she called through her window.

Shaking her head as she rolled up her window, Padme grinned.

_So predictable.__ They get more like their father every day. _Here she frowned, unhappy._ Luke more than Leia, but still… Force, I hope I can keep them from winding up like him. They won't, they're good kids. Pranksters, though. I better not get a call form their teacher on the first day or they're in big __poo__-doo._

The driver in the car behind her honked, forcing Padme out of her reverie.

"Alright, alright," the former queen muttered, as she drove off to her job as a secretary at a drill company called Grunnings.

* * *

_Alright. Like I said , a little short, but it's only the beginning. My chapters in a story tend to get longer at a slow but steady rate. I just edited this one a little. A few plot mistakes I missed. Like how the twins are five not six. In any case, the next chapter should be soon. I have it mostly written. I just have to type it up and wrap it up._

_But til then,_

_May the Force be with you._


	2. First Impressions

_Okay, here it is. I've had it almost done for nearly two weeks now. I finally managed to end it in a way that didn't make me want to scream with frustration at the fact that it was not quite right._

_With no further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you:_

_**CHAPTER TWO: FIRST IMPRESSIONS**_

* * *

Denise Macaroy had been teaching kindergarten at Little Whinging Primary School for going on seven years now and the first day of school had always been stressful. The same things always happened: the parents would accompany their children to their classroom, and then both parties would wind up saying their long and tearful good-byes. This year, however the mold would be broken. Twice. 

First came the Skywalker twins, who arrived without their mother.

Denise had been attempting to calm a particularly anxious mother and daughter when a girl whose dark blonde hair had been tied up in a ponytail tugged on her skirt.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said politely, "I'm Leia Skywalker and this," she lifted the hand of boy with a sandy-blonde mop of hair who looked rather unhappy to be thrust into the limelight, "is my brother, Luke. We'd like to know where to put our things, please."

"Of course, dear," Denise replied, charmed, "there are cubbies just over there. You and Luke each ought to have one with your name on it. I'll show you in a minute. But first, may I speak with your mother?"

"Oh, she's not here," stated Leia, matter-of-factly.

"Your father, then."

The twins were silent for a moment, their faces sad.

"Our dad's dead," muttered Luke at last, speaking for the first time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Denise kicked herself mentally, "I didn't mean to-,"

"It's okay," interrupted Leia, stubbornly refusing to be pitied. "He died before we were born,"

"So we never met him," continued Luke, equally determined not to be sympathized with.

"But Mom says he was a wonderful person," added Leia.

"And Uncle Ben said he was a great pilot," Luke ended eagerly.

"I see," said Mrs. Macaroy before she somehow managed to gather herself, "And did your Uncle Ben come with you?"

"Um, no." replied a confused Luke. Why did this lady always come back to that?

"Uncle Ben's on business," said Leia, also a little bemused.

"Like always," agreed Luke.

"Then who brought you in?" asked Mrs. Macaroy, completely befuddled.

"No one," replied Leia, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We brought ourselves in, we're not _babies_," confirmed Luke condescendingly.

"Mom dropped us off at the front," Leia continued, as if talking to a small child.

"And Leia found our class assignment on the sheet by the door," Luke added.

"Then Luke figured out where it was from the map next to the sheet," finished Leia.

Mrs. Macaroy was utterly floored.

Just then, a very loud woman with an unusually long neck came in leading a rather large blonde boy by the hand. They were quietly trailed by a rather quiet skinny boy with a messy tangle of black hair.

"I can't believe it," gushed the woman loudly, "My little Dudders, in school. I'm sure you'll be the best at everything, Diddykins." The blonde boy beamed with pride and stood a little taller. "And you better not get into trouble, boy," she warned the smaller child.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," muttered the boy, ducking his head.

Mrs. Macaroy, finally noticing the three new arrivals, shook off her shock and walked over to greet them, away from the pair of disturbingly independent five year olds.

"Good morning, I'm Mrs. Macaroy. I'll be your sons' kindergarten teacher. What are their names?"

The woman looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Sons?" she repeated, then it dawned on her. "Oh. Oh, no. They're not _both _mine. Goodness, no. This is my darling Dudley. I'm Petunia Dursley, by the way." She placed a hand on each of the blonde boy's shoulders. The rotund lad smirked. "_That_," she jerked her head at the small boy whose clothes were several sizes too big, "Is my nephew, Harry. My sister's son. Vernon and I took him in after my sister and her husband passed on four years ago. A car crash." Harry listened to this in silence, his face hidden by the bangs that fell in his face. Mrs. Macaroy's heart went out to the poor boy. "You mustn't listen to a word he says. He's quite the little story-teller. He suffered a head injury in the crash, you see. Never quite recovered. The scar's still there, actually. Ugly thing. That's why we let his bangs grow so long you see."

"Will he be needing any extra help with his work, then?" Mrs. Macaroy asked.

Mrs. Dursley looked startled.

"Oh, heavens no," she replied, "No, no need to trouble yourself, dear. He'll be fine, as long as he _doesn't cause any trouble." _This last seemed to be directed mainly at Harry. The boy ducked his head even more, if that were possible. Mrs. Dursley then changed the subject to how wonderful and brilliant her darling Dudley was.

After several minutes of listening to this, Mrs. Macaroy finally managed to get her out the door. But not before the insufferable woman gave her son one last bone-crushing hug: and her nephew a final warning to not cause trouble.

* * *

"We're not sitting next to each other," Luke told his twin sister unhappily, "There's some kid named 'Harry' sitting between us." 

"It's okay, Luke," Leia reassured her slightly younger brother, "I'm sure this Harry kid is nice."

"Yeah, but…," Luke trailed off nervously.

Leia put a hand on her brother's shoulder and squeezed.

"It'll be _fine_," she repeated, "Just be yourself." She paused. "On second thought…,"

"Oh, be quiet," Luke retorted, giving her a playful shove.

They laughed, all nervousness temporarily forgotten, and took their seats.

* * *

Anxiously, Harry walked along the rows of desks searching for the one with his name on it. At last, he found it right between two blonde children. A boy on the right and a girl on the left. The girl was tapping her over-sized pencil on her desk, while the boy seemed to be drawing patterns with one finger on his. Now even more nervous, Harry sat down. 

The girl looked at him.

"You must be Harry." She stated. It was not a question. "I'm Leia Skywalker." She held out her hand. Harry shook it shyly. "The boy on your right is my brother Luke. We're twins."

"Hi," said Luke looking up and abandoning his occupation when his sister mentioned his name.

"Hi," Harry spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Really?" replied Leia, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were just some kid who'd decided to sit down in Harry Potter's seat."

Harry stared at her.

"She thinks she's funny," Luke stage-whispered to him, jerking one thumb at his sister.

Leia chucked her eraser at him. Luke caught it and threw it back. A game of catch began over Harry's head.

'_Maybe school won't be so bad, even _if_ Dudley's here,'_ Harry thought, _'Maybe it'll even be _fun_ with these two as my friends.'_

For the first time in a long time, Harry James Potter truly smiled.

And the Skywalkers' game of catch quickly became a game of monkey in the middle, as Harry gleefully lept up to grab the eraser from the air.

* * *

_Right then. Let me know what you think. I like reviews. They make me feel all warm inside. But I will NOT hold chapters ransom for them. _

_Until next time, _

_May the Force be with you._


	3. Lunchtime Woes

_Okay. With no small amount of help from _**Pottersparky, **_I finally finished this chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Dudley Dursley was used to getting what he wanted. _Everything_ he wanted. His parents had always told him that he was a wonderful, _normal_ little boy who deserved the best of everything. They had also told him that his cousin Harry, who lived under the stairs, was a freak and was lucky to have a roof over his head.

Dudley took this to mean that the other boy should have nothing else. So when Harry already had _two_ friends by lunchtime on the first day of school while Dudley only had one, the rotund boy took it upon himself to correct this gross mistake.

* * *

Harry, Luke, and Leia were sitting at a table in the corner of the lunchroom, talking and laughing as they ate. When Luke and Leia had seen Harry's pitiful lunch of a bottle of water and a few heels of bread, the twins' lunches had immediately been split three ways. Harry had been shocked and thanked the two profusely, but the siblings had simply waved away his gratitude saying that their mother always packed too much food anyway. 

Most of the food had been eaten and Harry was feeling very full for the first time in quite a while when the skinny boy spotted his bulky cousin headed towards them, a rather ratty-looking boy in his wake.

The happy expression on Harry's face immediately died. He shrank back instinctively. Dudley's face bore the look it always did right before the bigger boy hurt Harry particularly badly.

Surely Dudley wouldn't beat him up _here_? Harry may have only been in school for less than a day, but he was fairly certain students weren't allowed to hit each other. Then again, he didn't think adults were supposed to lock children in cupboards either, but his aunt and uncle definitely did that.

Just then Harry realized Luke and Leia were looking at him curiously.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Leia, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, you look scared," Luke concurred, equally worried.

As Harry looked at his new friends, he suddenly realized what Dudley planned to do. Dudley was going to tell Luke and Leia the truth about him. He would tell them that Harry was a freak and they would hate him. Then Harry would be all alone. Again.

Harry's heart sank.

* * *

Leia and her brother had been enjoying their lunch in the company of their new friend Harry, when the skinny boy surprised the Skywalker twins as his too-thin face was suddenly overcome with dread. They asked the boy what was wrong and Harry looked at them, horrified realization dawning on his face, soon replaced by a sort of sad resignation. Harry did not respond to their inquiries, he simply turned his head to look at something behind the twins, with the expression of a condemned man. 

The twins turned as one, curious as to what could invoke such a drastic reaction in their friend. The two siblings instantly noticed two boys, one fairly large ant the other skinny and somewhat rat-faced, Luke immediately recognized both boys as being in their class. Leia went a step further, recalling that the two newcomers had attempted to force another child in their class, a girl she thought was named Julie, to stop playing with the blocks, stating that girls weren't supposed to play with boy's toys. Leia had been about to go over and tell the boys off for being sexist, but Mrs. Macaroy had beaten her to it. Though Leia _did_ think that the woman had been a bit too lenient.

Leia set aside her reverie as the Fat Tub of Lard and his Rude Rat Retainer arrived in front of her and her companions.

"Hi, I'm Dudley and this is Piers," Leia was mildly surprised that the Fat Tub of Lard could speak, much less that it had a name.

"I'm Leia and this is my brother, Luke," was what she said out loud, hiding her disgust as she took his offered hand.

She may not like this boy, but that did not mean that she was going to be rude. Her mother had taught her better than that.

"Hi," said Luke, following his sister's lead as he nodded shyly.

"I just wanted to give you a word of advice," Dudley informed them with the air of someone who was doing them a great favor. "Don't hang out with _him_." Dudley jerked his head to indicate Harry.

Leia glanced at Harry, who was practically cowering in his seat. She looked back at Dudley and frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

Dudley seemed surprised at her question.

"Well, because he's a freak," the over-large five year old replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Leia answered, her frown deepening as her brother scowled.

"Well, it's true," insisted Dudley obstinately, "He's my cousin and he lives with me 'cause his loser parents got killed. Mum and Dad say he's an ungrateful brat who needs to learn his place."

Now Luke wasn't the only one scowling, Leia was too.

"That's a horrible thing to say! And about your own family too," she told the larger boy, outraged.

"But it's true," protested Dudley again.

"It isn't!" Leia shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Dudley yelled back.

At this, Luke snapped.

"Don't yell at my sister, you Fat Tub of Lard!" he screamed, shoving the much larger boy, who took a step back in surprise. "And don't talk about Harry like that! He's nice and he's my friend!"

"The freak boy doesn't deserve friends," snarled Dudley as he came forward to tower over Luke ominously.

Luke barely had time to wonder what he had gotten himself into before one of the lunchroom monitors came running over.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

Dudley immediately dissolved into tears.

"Th-that boy pu-pushed me," he sobbed, pointing at Luke.

The monitor looked at Luke sternly.

"Is that true?" she asked, peering at Luke over the top of her thick spectacles.

"Well, yes, but he-," Luke began.

"I don't care what he did," the lunchroom monitor told him, shaking her head, "Violence doesn't solve anything and it won't be tolerated. Come with me." The woman put a hand on Luke's shoulder and began to lead him away.

"But Ma'am, my brother was just trying to-," Leia started to protest.

"Finish your lunch, young lady," the monitor said, not listening.

"But-,"

"Finish your lunch."

Leia stood and watched as her brother was lead away. She heard Dudley and his friend snickering behind her, and fury rose in her chest.

"You!" she snarled, hardly able to speak with anger. "You-,"

"Careful," warned Dudley smirking, "Unless you want to join him." Dudley's bottom lip quavered, making it clear that he was not afraid to use the same tactic twice in a row.

Leia balled her hands into fists, but she turned and stalked back to her seat, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Dudley and Piers went back to their own table, but their taunting laughter lingered on the air. Leia glared at the table determined not to cry.

"Do you hate me now?" asked a timid voice.

Leia glanced up startled to see Harry peering at her cautiously; in her anger, she had forgotten he was there.

"Of course not," she said in answer to his question, "You can't help it if your cousin is a useless nerfherder."

Harry blinked at her.

"What's a nerfherder?" he asked.

Leia opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She cocked her head to the side, considering.

"I don't really know," she said finally, "It's just something my mother called my Uncle Ben once when she was really mad at him."

"Like when Uncle Vernon says my parents were 'drunk-erds'?" Harry asked, pronouncing the last word carefully.

"I suppose so," Leia replied shrugging.

They didn't talk for the rest of lunch, mostly spending the time worrying about Luke.

* * *

_Oh, yeah. I'm _so_ evil. I scared Harry, got Luke in trouble, and almost made Leia cry. All on their first day of school._

_I don't know if they have lunchroom monitors in English schools, but they do in Texan ones so, yeah. _

_Sorry for the wait, I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't figure out a beginning. I finally figured it out due to a suggestion by _**Pottersparky.**_ Yeaaaaa, _**Pottersparky**

_Until next time,_

_May the Force be with you!_


	4. Consequences, Or Lack Thereof

_I know, know. It's been ages since my last update. I'm sorry. All I can say is that life for me has been real crazy these past few weeks. AP courses, re-organizing Anime Club single-handedly, working evenings at CVS... you get the idea._

_Anyway, I know a lot of you were wanting to see an angry Padme face off against public school administration, but I couldn't come up with a proper rant for her. Perhaps because my mother always sided _**with**_ the principal. In any case, this is the best I could do. Sorry if it disappoints anyone._

"No, I'll be right there." Padme Naberrie Skywalker replaced the phone on its hook and sighed.

She hadn't _really_ thought that either of her children would actually get in enough trouble for their teacher to call her on the first day of school. She could hardly believe that her son had _pushed_ one of his classmates. She _didn't_ believe it. Leia might have gotten physical with another student if she felt the other child was in the wrong; but Luke was far too timid. She shook her head.

There had to be more to the story. Padme sighed once more as she stood from her desk. No matter what the truth was, she would have to inform her boss that she was leaving early because of it.

She knocked on the door of said boss' office.

"Come in," called a voice.

Padme opened the door, and cautiously poked her head through.

"Ms. Davis?" she asked politely.

"What is it, Padme?" the kindly gray-haired woman replied.

One wouldn't think when looking at her that she was the regional manager of a major drill company. She seemed more like a doting grandmother, despite being clothed in what was obviously a business suit.

"I'm afraid the twins' school just called," Padme told her boss. "They said that Luke's gotten into a fight."

Ms. Davis frowned. She was quite fond of the twins, often insisting that they come up to her office instead of remaining in the company day care center. She gave them many treats and they were both delighted when she gave them small tasks to do.

"That's odd," Ms. Davis commented still frowning. "Luke isn't the type to get physical. I'd think that if either of them were to get into a fight it would be Leia, and then only if she felt her opponent was being rude or unfair."

"I know," Padme said, nodding. "That's why I need to go up there and sort this out, if it's alright with you."

"Of course, dear," Ms. Davis agreed emphatically. "You get this sorted out, I'm sure it's all just some sort of misunderstanding. And make sure to let me know what happens."

"I will," Padme promised, "And thank you."

"Not at all, dear."

Padme returned to the outer office, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her coat and purse before hurrying down the hall to the elevator, wondering all the while what kind of trouble her son could have gotten himself into.

* * *

Luke sat on a chair outside the principal's office waiting for his mother to arrive. The principal hadn't listened to his side of the story; he'd only listened to the lunchroom monitor's story before asking Luke one question:

"Did you hit the other boy?"

Luke had, he couldn't deny that, but the man gave him no chance to explain why. He had just told Luke to take a seat on one of the chairs outside while he called the boy's mother.

Luke had tried to protest, but the man had cut him off with a look and repeated the instructions for him to wait outside.

So here he was. Sitting in a chair that was too big for him and glaring at his feet which he was swinging back and forth, for lack of anything better to do. The principal's secretary glared at him as if his movement was disturbing her. Luke defiantly pretended not to notice.

Just then the door opened and his mother walked in. She spotted him right away and strode over. She bent down and placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Luke," she began calmly "What happened?"

"This boy tried to make Leia and me-,"

"Leia and I," Padme corrected.

Luke gave her a look that clearly said he didn't think this was the time to worry about grammar, but he corrected himself.

"Leia and _I_," he continued, "stop being friends with Harry. He said that Harry was a freak and Leia told him that Harry wasn't and the boy _yelled_ at her. I got angry and told him not to yell at Leia and that Harry wasn't a freak." Luke looked down, shame-faced before he continued. "And then I pushed him. But he wasn't hurt. Those were crocodile tears."

Padme frowned. After so many years as a politician in an increasingly corrupt bureaucracy, Padme knew how to tell when someone was lying to her; a fact that went double with her ceaselessly honest son. But if he was telling the truth...

"Why didn't you tell your principal about this?" she asked.

"He never gave me the chance," her son replied.

Padme felt her anger rising with in her. This man had called her away from work without even _trying_ to figure out what had happened.

Padme stood, her face blazing.

"Mother?" Luke asked tentatively, noticing and recognizing the look on his mother's face. It was the one that usually meant that either he or Leia was in major trouble.

Padme didn't answer him. She simply strode over to the door to the principal's private office and flung it open.

* * *

Jim Barnett sat in his swivel chair. It was the first day of school and already there had been a fight. And between _kindergartners, _no less. He rubbed his temples.

_I thought I was getting away from this kind of thing when I transferred here from the high school, _he thought.

The little boy who had been brought in had _seemed_ nice enough, (he'd actually been hoping the monitor had made a mistake for the boy's sake) but the boy had admitted right out to pushing his classmate. The boy, Luke Sky-something, had seemed contrite, even embarrassed, but the school had a no-tolerance policy towards violence; even when it came to kindergartners on their first day of school.

Mr. Barnett's hands were tied. He'd _had _to call the kid's mother. The woman had seemed to take the news very well, considering. Though she had, several times, asked if he was certain it was _Luke _who'd gotten in a fight and not Leia. The two were apparently twins, and Barnett had gotten the impression that Luke was normally the milder of the two. He was beginning to wonder if he should investigate more into whatever had driven the boy to physical violence when Padme Skywalker burst into his office in a near rage.

* * *

A full twenty minutes later, an extremely sheepish Mr. Barnett polked his head out of his office door and asked his secretary to call one Dudley Dursley to the office. When the overweight five year old arrived, he was immediately admitted into the vice principal's inner sanctum.

* * *

In the end, Dudley got off with a warning. Much to the distaste of both Padme and her son. Both boys were sent back to class and Padme returned to work.

She was still fuming when she arrived to pick up the twins. Her mood did not improve when her daughter told her that the same Harry whom Luke had stood up for, had been told by his aunt to walk home, even as the woman loaded her own obese son into the spacious back seat of her minivan.

Padme told all three kids to get in the back seat and buckle up.

The retired politician's real surprise came when she asked Harry where he lived.

"Number four Privet Drive, ma'am was the half whispered reply.

Padme slammed on the brakes not sparing a single thought as to whither there was anyone behind her.

"What?" she demanded in shock as she twisted around in her seat to look at him.

"I live at Number Four Privet Drive, Ma'am," the far-too-skinny boy reasserted even more quietly than before.

Padme just stared.

How could this boy possibly have lived next door to her and she never even noticed?

"Wow, we're neighbors!" exclaimed Luke excitedly.

"Really?" inquired Harry shyly.

"Yep," said Luke.

Padme took a deep breath, turned around, and resumed the trip home, her thoughts swirling as she listened to the three voices in the back seat.

One calm and rational, one loud and excited... and one unnaturally quiet and unsure.

* * *

_Anyone get the feeling that Padme's beginning to catch on?_

_Once again, reviews are appriciated; but not required._

_Until next time,_

_May the Force be with you._


End file.
